newtotaldramafanfictionfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Podsumowanie I - dzięki za kopa z show, Chris
Totalna Porażka: Powtórka z Rozrywki Odcinek 6 - Podsumowanie I - dzięki za kopa z show, Chris Na ekranie po kolei na granatowym tle wyświetlają się srebrne litery T, P, P, Z i R a pod spodem słowo Podsumowanie i standardowa muzyka w tle. Wyświetlają się sceny z odpadłymi zawodnikami. Max: '''Odpowiedni kąt nachylenia... iiii... '''Max: No ja pie*****! Alice: Nie mogłeś się lepiej postarać? Alice: Kevin przestań się obijać! Jacob: Jestem, generale! Jacob: Jesteś zgniły jak wnętrze Neoplana. Mam nadzieję, że dostaniesz to, na co zasłużyłeś! Claire: Kurczę... blisko było. Claire: Lubię dbać o wygląd... a dzień jest za krótki by siedzieć nad nim godzinami. Claire: To na pewno pomyłka, pomyłkaaaaaaaa! Została spłukana. Intro I wanna be famous - Ja chciałbym być sławny Kamera wyskakuje zza skał, druga wynurza się z wody, trzecia wyskakuje z dziupli drzewa, czwarta zza kartonowej atrapy kamery. Widok leci przez całą wyspę Pahkitew. W lesie Keith i Selena ścigają się, a sędziuje im Max ubrany jak arbiter. Keith robi wślizg i Selena się przewraca, na co Max reaguje gwizdkiem. Nieco dalej stoi Emily i przewraca oczami na widok tego co się dzieje. Na plaży Carly, Claire, Alice i Tracey opalają się. Nigel stoi i patrzy smutny, po czym odwraca się i patrzy jak Matt i Dakotha siłują się na rękę. Bartek i Cour pływają, a Rico uczy Jimmy'ego łowić ryby. Kiedy Jimmy wreszcie coś złapał, okazuje się że to gacie Cour'a. Cour patrzy wkurzony na Jimmy'ego, a Rico się śmieje i klepie kolegę po plecach w stylu "dobra robota". Nieco dalej, na plaży stoją Jacob, Sodie i Omega. Jacob ciągle coś gada i się śmieje, a Sodie śpiewa i nadlatują pączki. Omega łapie dwa z nich, jednego wpycha do ust Jacoba, drugiego Sodie. Robi "kciuka w górę" do kamery i uśmiecha się. Kamera przechyla się w górę, pokazując słońce, które szybko się przesuwa i na jego miejscu pokazuje się księżyc. Kamera przechyla się w dół, gdzie wszyscy zawodnicy siedzą przy ognisku i śpiewają. Kamera oddala się ukazując napis Totalna Porażka: Powtórka z Rozrywki. ---- Na ekranie znowu po kolei wyświetlają się srebrne litery T, P, P, Z i R a pod spodem słowo Podsumowanie i standardowa muzyka w tle. Kamera przeskakuje do studia podsumowań, gdzie na miejscu prowadzących siedzą Bartek i Sodie. Po prawej stronie siedzi trochę dawnych zawodników. Bartek wstaje. Bartek: '''Witajcie perełki! Patrzy na Sodie, która nadal siedzi na kanapie. '''Bartek: (przez zęby) Wstawaj, jesteśmy na wizji. Sodie: '''O, to już? Sory, hehe. Sodie wstaje. '''Bartek: Na czym stanęło? A tak. Witajcie pe... Holly: '''Już to mówiłeś, tępaku! '''Bartek: W Totalnej Porażce - Podsumowaniu! Jestem Bartek! Sodie: '''A ja Sodie! '''Bartek: I będziemy dzisiaj razem z wami omawiać to co już miało miejsce w Totalnej Porażce: Powtórce z Rozrywki. Będziecie się świetnie bawić. Sodie: '''Jak ja na pierogowej imprezie! Właśnie, zgłodniałam! Śpiewa i przylatuje pieróg, który wlatuje jej do ust. '''Bartek: No nie przy ludziach... zacznijmy może od przedstawienia naszych gości specjalnych. Kamera przeskakuje w prawo, gdzie siedzą goście specjalni. Sodie: Powitajcie swoich idoli dla których zabrakło miejsca w tym sezonie, ale znacie ich dobrze z poprzedniego! Oto Holly! Holly macha znudzona do publiczności. Widownia buczy. Bartek: '''I jej lepsza bliźniaczka, Molly! Molly uśmiecha się i też macha. '''Holly: ZARAZ, jak to lepsza?! Viola: Cicho siedź, psychopatko! Sodie: Oto Viola! Viola: Yyy cześć, to ja... Bartek: Oraz Kim! I Hans. Hans: '''Herzliche witam! Kim tylko nerwowo się uśmiechnęła w stronę kamery. '''Hans: Oj no nie stresuj się meine liebe. Sodie: '''Super napakowany jak zawsze, Ewen! '''Ewen: Yo! Pokazał kciukiem na siebie. Bartek: I ostatni ale nie najgorszy, James! James: Siemka wszystkim! Sodie: To nie koniec atrakcji. Specjalnie na ten odcinek podsumowania ściągnęliśmy do studia połowę oryginalnej obsady z wyspy Pahkitew. Bartek: Połowę, bo drugiej połowie Chris dał bana forever. Pokazuje na tablicę korkową po lewej stronie, gdzie jest 7 przekreślonych zdjęć zawodników z wyspy Pahkitew. Bartek: 'Przywitajcie gromkimi brawami Shawna i Jasmine! '''Shawn: '''To nie są zombie, prawda? '''Jasmine: '(śmieje się) Nie martw się, masz bunkier, zapomniałeś? '''Bartek: Sky! Sky: Po co nas tu w ogóle zaprosiliście, skoro nie mamy nic wspólnego z tym sezonem? Wolę wziąć udział i wygrać, niż patrzeć. Sodie: A tej tylko jedno w głowie, druga Courtney... lekko stuknięty były drugiej Courtney, Dave! Dave: Stuknięty? Ja? Przynajmniej dbam o higienę, jestem czysty jak łza! Sky: Sugerujesz że się nie myję?! Dave chciał coś powiedzieć, ale Bartek mu przerwał. Bartek: Nie czas na gruchanie, gołąbeczki. Nie przedstawiłem jeszcze wszystkich gości. Oto nasz człowiek-instrument, Beardo! Beardo wydaje odgłos kukułki pokazując widowni na Sky i Dave'a, z czego widownia się śmieje, a po chwili macha do nich z uśmiechem. Bartek: Tak, chyba najbardziej zmarnowany ziomek z czterech pierwszych generacji. Lecimy dalej... pseudomagik, Leonard! Leonard wyciąga patyk "różdżkę". Leonard: Czary mary, co za ściema, jestem tu lecz już mnie nie ma! Nic się nie stało. Leonard: Pewnie mana mi się skończyła... Sodie: '''I biedna, wycofana blondynka która odważyła się postawić złej siostrze, której nawet tu nie zaprosiliśmy... Samey! '''Samey: Ale mam na imię Sammy... Bartek: '''Zapomniałaś, iż nikogo to nie obchodzi? '''Samey: '''Ale... '''Bartek: '''Nikogo! '''Sodie: '''Dosyć tego ckliwego witania, bo od tego robię się tylko głodna. '''Bartek: Spoko. Dlatego przywitamy pierwszego gościa. Sodie: '''Nasz pierwszy gość nienawidzi kujonów, ironio losu, jest jednym z nich. '''Bartek: Jest zły do szpiku kości i skonstruowałby windę podnoszącą za gatki, gdyby nie był tu teraz z nami... Max! Wchodzi Max. Max: '''Słaby ten wstęp. Napisałbym 84,69 razy lepszy. '''Bartek: Dlaczego dokładnie tyle? Max: '''Bo tak powiedziałem! '''Bartek: Yyy... dobra. Siadaj tutaj Max. Max siada po lewej stronie. Sodie: Nie jest łatwo być pierwszym wyeliminowanym z gry, prawda? Zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę twój status geniusza zła. Max: Nie mam pojęcia jak to jest być pierwszym wyeliminowanym, nigdy nie odpadłem pierwszy. Tylko wy. Bartek: '''Nie przypominaj mi... '''Max: No spoko. Bartek: Więc... jak oceniasz swój pobyt w programie? Max: Krótki i nudny jak życie kujona. Jasmine: (do Shawn'a) Czy ten chudzielec zdaje sobie sprawę, że cały czas obraża samego siebie? Max: Nie jestem kujonem dryblasko! Jestem nieprzeciętnie inteligentny! Jasmine: '''Dryblasko... masz jakiś problem z moim wzrostem? '''Sodie: '''Spokóóóój! Przyleciały dwa naleśniki, które walnęły z plaskacza Max'a i Jasmine. '''Jasmine: '''A to za co? '''Sodie: Nie przerywaj. Sky: A podobno to nasza obsada była pełna dziwaków... Bartek: Max, twierdzisz że jesteś mądry. Jak wyjaśnisz, że przegrałeś wyzwanie dla drużyny? Max: '''To na pewno nie była pomyłka w moich kalkulacjach, moja strzelba była zepsuta. '''Sodie: '''A co czułeś, kiedy to ty zostałeś wyznaczony do eliminacji? '''Max: Byłem wku***ony na maksa. Ewen: Yo, na samego siebie miałeś spinę? Beardo: (ba dum tss) Widownia w śmiech. Max: '''No nie udawajcie, że nie ogarnęliście. '''Bartek: Dobra Max, tyle o tobie. Zobaczmy teraz najciekawsze sceny z tobą! Kamera zaczyna je wyświetlać. Max spada. Max: '''Nadchodzę, ofermy! '''Max: '''Tak? I kogo to obchodzi? Max oddaje strzał który chybia, przelatuje tuż nad głową Emily. '''Max: Ku***. Max(PZ): Ten kibel śmierdzi! Max: Brawo kretynko! Max: '''Pożałujecie tegooooooooooooooo! Został spłukany. Koniec nagrania, widownia klaszcze. '''Max: Co? Serio? To najlepsze fragmenty jakie macie? Sodie: Powiedzmy... Bartek: '''Nie chciało nam się więcej szukać. Daliśmy co nam się nawinęło. W każdym razie czas na naszą grę z twoim udziałem: Prawda albo Kotwica! Na ekranie pojawia się figurka Ateny z wagą i mieczem, oraz zasłoniętymi oczami, która zostaje rozgnieciona przez kotwicę. '''Bartek: Twoim zadaniem będzie odpowiadanie na usłyszane pytania zgodnie z prawdą. Jeśli skłamiesz, spadnie na ciebie kotwica! Nie martw się, mamy nielimitowaną ilość, więc jak skłamiesz drugi raz, lepiej zrób unik. Max: Bułka z masłem, dajesz. Bartek: Kim jesteś? Max: '''Najgenialniejszym człowiekiem na planecie! Kotwica spada na niego, on w ostatniej chwili robi unik. '''Max: No ale jak to nie... Bartek: '''Ja tam nie wiem, ty mi powiedz. Kto jest najgenialniejszym człowiekiem na planecie? '''Max: Yyy... nie wiem? Nic na niego spada. Max: '''Ufff... '''Bartek: Jedziemy dalej. Kogo z drużyny nienawidzisz najbardziej... i dlaczego? Max: Nienawidzę wszystkich tych patałachów i jeszcze się na nich ze... AAAU! Zrobił unik w ostatniej chwili. Max: '''Dobra, DOBRAA! Nie cierpię Claire, nie znoszę jej! Pasuje? '''Sodie: To się musiałeś ucieszyć, gdy zobaczyłeś ostatni odcinek. Max: '''Nie oglądam już tego badziewnego sezonu. Kolejna kotwica spadła, Max znowu zrobił unik. '''Max: ''*sigh* Tak, obejrzałem. Ku*wa, kłamanie mi kiepsko wychodzi. '''Bartek: '(śmieje się) Tak jak i strzelanie, na to wygląda. A teraz, zanim zaprosimy gościa numer 2, potrzebujemy chwili przerwy na usunięcie tych wszystkich kotwic i podmienienie zniszczonych mebli. Zaciemnienie. Jingiel podsumowania, rozjaśnienie. Wszystko jest już uprzątnięte, Max siedzi na swoim miejscu. Bartek: Rany, serio muszę gadać tak oficjalnie..? Sodie: Antena! Bartek: '''O kurde. Em... witajcie po przerwie! To Totalna Porażka: Podsumowanie, a my właśnie przesłuchaliśmy naszego pierwszego gościa. '''Sodie: I już za moment przywitamy następnego! Holly: Czy to ta idiotka o której myślę? Bartek: Zgadza się Holly, to ta idiotka. Holly: '''(sarkazm) Fantastycznie... '''James: Jesteście wredni, wszyscy widzieliście, co ona przeszła. Holly: A co ja przeszłam?! Przez tego samego frajera co ona! James: (skrzyżował ręce) Tylko że ty na to zasłużyłaś. Zachowywałaś się jak dziwka przez cały sezon, najpierw w stosunku do Molly, potem do reszty naszej drużyny, do której zresztą nikt cię nie zapraszał. Holly: TY... Holly wstała, ale Molly też. Molly: Zostaw go! Uderzyła ją z liścia. Jasmine: Samey, patrz i ucz się. Samey: Emmm... ok... Holly zamurowało i usiadła jak niepyszna z czerwonym policzkiem. Bartek: '''Mogę wreszcie zabrać głos? Dziękuję. '''Sodie: '''Wal śmiało. '''Bartek: Ta czarnowłosa dziewczyna osiągnęła całkiem niezły wynik w Zemście, ale coś się popsuło i nie mogła już odtworzyć tego rezultatu w Powtórce. Stanowiła 33% trzeciego najbardziej dramatycznego trójkąta w dziejach Totalnej Porażki i odpadła nie mogąc zostawić przeszłości za sobą. Oto Alice! Widownia klaszcze i wiwatuje, ale nikt nie przychodzi. Bartek: ... weź ją tu ściągnij. Sodie: Robi się. Sodie idzie za kulisy i słychać jej fałszowanie. Po chwili przychodzi prowadząc Alice związaną nićmi makaronu. Alice siada po lewej stronie. Bartek: '''Cześć Alice. Alice siedzi z nieobecnym spojrzeniem i lekko spuszczoną głową. Bartek patrzy na Sodie i wzrusza ramionami. Sodie podchodzi do Alice. '''Sodie: ALICE, CZEŚĆ! Jesteś w Podsumowaniu! Przeprowadzamy wywia... Alice chwyta ją za wargi. Alice: '''Słyszałam. Puszcza wargi Sodie. '''Sodie: To może coś powiedz? Alice: Nie mam nastroju. W ogóle, możecie mnie rozwiązać? Przecież nie ucieknę. Bartek: Rozwiąż ją, co? Sodie rozwiązuje Alice. Bartek: Gotowa na zestaw pytań? Alice: Niech będzie... Bartek: Ten sezon, opisz go jakoś. Alice: Do chrzanu. Wystarczy? Bartek: '''Może coś więcej, masz okazję powiedzieć, co ci leży na wątrobie. '''Alice: Zmarnowałam nerwy i wizerunek. Jeden sezon mi wystarczył, ale mnie podkusiło. Sodie: Pewnie taki jeden czarnowłosy dżentelmen cię podkusił, co? Alice milczy. Bartek: Kurczę, ma takiego doła iż pewnie Szatan ją od dołu przysmaża. Bo inaczej już by ci wyrwała język. Sodie: Bartek, nie pomagasz. Bartek: Ja nie pomagam? Sodie: '''Tak, ty. '''Bartek: '''Pytanie numer dwa... jak myślisz, komu zawdzięczasz swoją eliminację? '''Alice: Meh, a bo ja wiem? Temu, tamtemu... pewnie ta podróba Beckhama za tym stoi. Mam to gdzieś. Bartek: Tak to my długo nie pociągniemy, musimy ją jakoś zmotywować do działania. Sodie: Prawda albo Kotwica? Bartek: Czemu nie? Viola: '''Chyba jej tego nie zrobicie? Nie w tym stanie, ludzie! '''Bartek: MY jesteśmy prowadzącymi. I musimy jakoś rozkręcić show. Dawać mi tu tę kotwicę! Kotwica spada na niego, Bartek robi unik w ostatniej chwili. Bartek: '''No nie dosłownie! Kto obsługuje te machiny... Kamera znowu pokazuje scenę zapowiadającą Prawdę albo Kotwicę. '''Bartek: Zasady chyba znasz. Jeśli skłamiesz albo nie udzielisz odpowiedzi w ciągu paru sekund, spadnie na ciebie klątwa... yy, to znaczy kotwica. Alice: Jasne... Sodie: '''Bartek, to jednak nie jest dobry pomysł... '''Bartek: Pytanie numer jeden - dlaczego zawaliłaś wyzwanie w odcinku w którym odpadłaś? Alice: Zdezorientował mnie. Kotwica spada. Max szybko robi unik, a Alice cudem unika. Alice: '''AAA! Rany! Przecież to prawda! '''Bartek: '''Kotwica ma inne zdanie. '''James: Kotwica to przedmiot nieożywiony, kolo! Ewen: '''Yo, nawet ja uważam że to lekka przesada. Ewenowi się to nie podoba. '''Leonard: Znalazłem to zaklęcie! Hokus Pokus Skubi Du, już mnie wcale nie ma tu! Znowu nic się nie stało. Leonard: O, kurczę! Viola: Mógłbyś się przymknąć z łaski swojej? Próbujemy coś obejrzeć. Beardo patrzy na Leonarda, przejeżdża palcem po swoich ustach i wydaje odgłos zamka błyskawicznego. Bartek: '''Pytanie numer dwa... czy jest ktoś z programu, za kim w tej chwili tęsknisz? '''Sodie: '''Bartek! Znęcasz się nad nią. '''Bartek: Wiem, ale robię to dla widowni. Alice patrzy nerwowo na sufit, gdzie wisi wyrzutnia kotwic. Krople potu płyną po jej twarzy. Widać, że walczy ze sobą wewnętrznie. Alice: Tęsknię za Nigelem! Widownia zrobiła okrzyk zdziwienia. Alice osunęła się na oparcie kanapy, po czym powoli z niej zjechała na podłogę. Bartek: Kurczę, tego się nie spodziewałem. Sodie: Jak to nie? Przecież tego chciałeś, żeby to powiedziała. Co nie? Bartek: Taaa, ale nie wiedziałem, iż to prawda. Chciałem, żeby spadła na nią kotwica. Sodie: Wstydź się. Odstaw ją teraz na miejsce a ja zapowiem Jacoba. Bartek: Chwila, to jeszcze nie koniec! Mam do ciebie trzecie pytanie. Podchodzi do Alice, która nadal leży na podłodze, oparta tylko głową o kanapę. Bartek: Opisz dokładniej tę tęsknotę za nim. Alice: Czego ty człowieku nie rozumiesz?! On był cudowny! Kiedy był sobą...! A był sobą w tym sezonie, a ja zachowałam się jak ostatnia dziwka! Wstała. Alice: '''Ogarnął? '''Bartek: Yyy... nie do końca. Możesz powtórzyć? Alice kopnęła Bartka w krocze, ten się przewrócił. Bartek: (jęcząc z bólu) Dobra, zrozumiałem... Sodie: Emm... pora na krótką przerwę! Zostańcie z nami! Zaciemnienie. Rozjaśnienie. Bartek czuje się już dobrze i siedzi z Sodie na miejscu prowadzących, a Alice i Max po lewej. Bartek: Po krótkiej przerwie... Sodie: Tuż przed którą mój współprowadzący uległ kontuzji... Bartek: '''Nic mi nie jest tak? Zapomniałaś iż jestem niezniszczalny? '''Sodie: Lepiej żeby tak było, bo to nie jest ostatnia dziewczyna którą dzisiaj tu ugościmy. Bartek: Mmmhhh... (zakrył orzeszki) Widownia się śmieje. Sodie: Uszanujemy też jej wolę i nie puścimy wam klipów z nią. Czas przejść do trzeciego gościa. Bartek: Ten kolo jechał do Rygi przez Ząbkowice Śląskie. Wie, jak wygląda Neoplan od środka (cokolwiek to jest) i został wyeliminowany przez własnego generała, oto Jacob! Jacob wchodzi i siada. Jacob: '''Cze... '''Bartek: Ej ej ej... nie pozwolili nam puścić klipów z Alice to rozmowę z tobą zaczniemy od twoich własnych! Telewizor wyświetla sceny z Jacobem. Jacob: '''Yeah! '''Jacob: Pompowałem szybciej niż kierowca flaka Jelcza. Jacob: To chyba byłoby na tyle... Jacob: A wspaniale, panie dzieju! Jacob: Taaak! Jacob: '''WIEJEMY!!! '''Jacob: '''No to klops. Koniec scen. '''Bartek: Dobra, teraz możesz mówić. Jacob siada po lewej stronie. Jacob: '''Witam. '''Max: No elo. Ciebie też zdradziła drużyna nie? Bartek: To ja tu jestem od pytań, Max! Max: Spoko. Bartek: '''No elo. Ciebie też zdradziła drużyna nie? '''Jacob: Meh, i tak ta gra już mnie nudziła. Bartek: '''A nie szkoda ci miliona? '''Jacob: Milion to ja mam słów, na każdą okazję. Forsa zmienia ludzi w potwory. Nie muszę być taki sam. Bartek: (cicho, do Sodie) Kolo kłamie jak z nut, przecież to widać. Jacob: Nie Bartek, mówię prawdę. Bartek: Zaraz się przekonamy! Albo nie nazywam się Avolf Hitler! Max: '''Nie nazywasz się Avolf Hitler. '''Bartek: Cicho... Kamera trzeci raz pokazuje scenę zapowiadającą Prawdę albo Kotwicę. Bartek: '''Naprawdę muszę powtarzać zasady? Nie kłam, a nie oberwiesz. Pierwsze pytanie brzmi: Co czułeś w momencie gdy zostałeś wystawiony przez kumpla i pozbawiony szans na milion dolców? Jacob patrzy na górę. '''Jacob: '''To coś mnie zabije, tak? '''Bartek: '''Na 169%. '''Jacob: Byłem wkurzony. No bo co w końcu, was by to nie wkurzyło? Ziomek któremu ufałem wystawił mnie do wiatru. I zaufał temu śmierdziuchowi w baseballówce. Bartek: '''Nie śmierdzi aż tak bardzo... Przez widownię przeszedł cichy śmiech. '''Sodie: A właśnie, że tak. To nie ty byłeś z nim w drużynie. Bartek: Dość ludzie! Skupiamy się na czymś głupszym niż wyrywanie lasek na funkcję prezydenta w symulatorze Sejmu. Alice: '''Na czym? '''Bartek: Nieważne... Sodie: Dobra, to ja zadam drugie pytanie Jacob. Jacob: Jedziesz. Sodie: Podaj mi 2 imiona osób, których nienawidzisz. Najlepiej, żeby to były osoby z twojej drużyny. Jacob: Nie lubię Cour'a za to co mi zrobił, ile jeszcze będziemy to wałkować? W moich stronach puszcza się w niepamięć bycie marionetką, ale nie bycie tym, co ciągnie za sznurki. Dlatego Matt'owi mogę podarować, ale Cour niech spada na bambus. Bartek patrzy na kotwicę. Wisi bez ruchu. Bartek: '''No jak to, serio? '''Jacob: '''Matt dał się omamić Cour'owi. Nie muszę się przyjaźnić z tym całym generałem, ale załaził za skórę mu też nie będę. '''James: Matt zachował się naprawdę nie w porządku. Nikt mu nie odpowiada. James: Co nie, Ewen? Ewen: Yo, Ewen nie będzie puszczał pary z ust na jego temat. Jeszcze przyjdzie i mnie pobije. Viola: Daj spokój Ewen, nic ci się nie stanie. Bartek: '''Heh, ja tam też go nie lubię. Mam nadzieję iż Cour go zrówna z ziemią. '''Sodie: Wiesz że Cour ma nikłe szanse nie? Obstawiam że będziemy go tu gościć w następnym podsumowaniu. Bartek: Mów sobie co chcesz. Ale Cour ma już doświadczenie. Pamiętasz które miejsce Matt zajął ostatnio? OSTATNIE. Sodie: Od tamtego czasu sporo się zmieniło. Jacob: 'Myślałem, że będziemy rozmawiać o mnie. '''Bartek: '(odwraca do niego głowę) Ja skończyłem. '''Sodie: Ja też. Jacob: '''Aha, fajnie... '''Bartek: I mówię ci, iż to Cour wygra z Matt'em. Sodie: '''Pfff, chyba śnisz. '''Jacob: Dobra, to ja zapowiem. Wstaje. Jacob: '''Piękna jak najnowsza Scania, i trochę poobijana jak Jelcz przed kasacją, odpadła bo Chris był niesprawiedliwy. A to ci nowina... oto Claire! Wchodzi Claire. '''Bartek: Od kiedy goście zapowiadają innych gości? Jacob: '''Od teraz. Byliście zajęci sobą, gołąbeczki. Siada. '''Sodie: Claire, cześć. Widzę, że już możesz chodzić. Claire spojrzała na nią dziwnie i usiadła. Bartek: '''Następna dziewczyna z deprechą? Może zwieję do Ekwadoru? '''Sodie: Wybierz San Escobar. Bartek: Dobry pomysł. Wybiegł. Po paru sekundach wrócił. Bartek: '''Bilety wyprzedane. Widownia się śmieje. '''Claire: Emm... możemy już przejść do wywiadu? Sodie: '''Gość Podsumowania proszący o wywiad, tego jeszcze nie było. No dobra. Ale najpierw parę klipów z tobą! Kamera je wyświetla. '''Claire: '''Nie chcę koca! '''Claire: Ooo, to ja! Claire: AAARGH, naprawdę musiałeś?! Claire: A co to? Claire: '''To był jednak kiepski pomysł... '''Claire: Nie gadaj tyle! Claire: '''Niemowlaki lepiej celują w pieluchę niż ty w innych! Koniec klipów. '''Bartek: '''Ten ostatni mnie zmógł. Hehe, serio! Zaczyna się śmiać. '''Claire: To nie było aż tak śmieszne Bartek... Bartek: Moje płuca... Sodie: Dziecko w ciele... dziecka. Bartek: To jak, gotowa na Prawdę albo Kotwicę? Claire: '''Prawdę albo... co? Kamera po raz ostatni pokazuje scenę zapowiadającą Prawdę albo Kotwicę. '''Sodie: Powiesz prawdę, przeżyjesz. Skłamiesz, zostaniesz rozgnieciona. Claire: '''Wy tak na serio? Widziałam to wiele razy w telewizji ale żeby tak na żywo... '''Bartek: '''A myślałaś iż w telewizji to dublerzy odpowiadali na pytania? Jedziemy! '''Sodie: Nie miałaś świadomości przez cały poprzedni odcinek, tak? Claire: '''No.. tak. Kotwica spada na nią, Claire wskakuje na Max'a żeby uniknąć. '''Claire: JEJ! Max: Złaź ze mnie! Claire: Przecież nie skłamałam! Odbiło wam? Mogliście mnie zabić! Bartek: '''Mogliśmy, tak jak tamten upadek z tak dużej wysokości. Słuchanie ze zrozumieniem - nie byłaś niedysponowana przez CAŁY ODCINEK. '''Sodie: Ty i twoje czepialstwo Bartek... Bartek: Musisz UWAŻNIE słuchać i odpowiadać na pytania zgodnie z prawdą. Gotowa? Max: '''Zejdziesz ze mnie czy nie?! Claire wraca na swoje miejsce. '''Bartek: Kogo ze swojej OBECNEJ drużyny nie lubisz najbardziej? Claire: To proste, Rico. Spada kolejna kotwica, Claire upada na podłogę. Claire: No bez jaj! To na serio była prawda! Sodie: Wygląda na to, że nie do końca. Udzielisz odpowiedzi na to pytanie? Ewen: Yo, przestańcie ją torturować! Macie odpał prawie jak Chris. Bartek: '''Dobra... przemilczmy to pytanie. '''Claire: *phew* dzięki Ewen... Claire z powrotem siada na swoje miejsce. Bartek: '''W takim razie zadam ci jeszcze jedno pytanie. Zbliżenie na złowrogą minę Bartka, i na przerażoną minę Claire. Znowu na Bartka, znowu na Claire. '''Bartek: Jak ty to robisz iż widzisz duchy? Claire: ... a co to ma wspólnego z tym sezonem? Bartek: '''Nic ale... po prostu muszę to wiedzieć. Chciałbym nauczyć się przyzywać ducha Hitlera. Widownia w śmiech. '''Sodie: '''No dalej, wszyscy czekamy. '''Claire: '''Ale to... wcale nie zależy ode mnie. '''Bartek: Jak to lol. Claire: To chyba u nas rodzinne. Najpierw moja prababka, potem babka, potem matka, a teraz ja. To chyba dziedziczne. Nie uczyłam się tego w żaden sposób... sory, Bartek. Bartek patrzy na kotwicę. Bartek: '''Spadnij, spadnij... Nic się nie dzieje, Bartek spuszcza głowę w dół. '''Sodie: Wow, nie wiedziałam, że takie coś jest możliwe. Bartek nadal stoi smutny. Sodie szturcha go ramieniem. Sodie: '''Bartek, teraz gwóźdź programu... '''Bartek: A, sorka. Więc teraz przejdziemy do najciekawszej części tego Podsumowania. Totalna Porażka: Wyzwanie Drugiej Szansy! Wszyscy krzyczą z radości, łącznie z widownią. Sodie: '''Dwudzieste pierwsze, a może jednak dwudzieste? Nieważne, jedno miejsce jest wolne i czeka na właśnie ciebie! Ale najpierw dokonamy losowania. '''Hans: Jak będziecie to losować? Przychodzą stażyści z pistoletami na puszki z orzeszkami. Bartek: Starą dobrą metodą znaną z Totalnej Porażki w Trasie, oczywiście! Łapcie puszki i otwierajcie! Stażyści zaczynają strzelać w ludzi. Leonard: '''Magiczna tarcza...! Dostaje puszką w głowę. '''Leonard: Auu... nie po oczach! Jasmine: '''Niech zgadnę, w środku jest zapuszkowany Chris? '''Bartek: Nope. Jasmine otwiera, są tam orzeszki. Sodie: Wiemy już że Jasmine nie weźmie udziału w dogrywce! Shawn patrzy na swoją puszkę. Shawn: W takich puszkach łatwo można przechować mózgi. Bartek: '''Nie gadaj, tylko otwieraj. Shawn otwiera puszkę, są w niej tylko orzeszki. '''Sodie: Para pechowców... Ewen otwiera swoją puszkę, wyskakuje z niej zapuszkowany złoty Bartek. Ewen: '''Łaaa! Mały złoty Bartek zeskakuje na podłogę i salutuje jak nazista. '''Mały Bartek: Heil Hitler! Ewen: Co do... Bartek: '''To ja! W puszce jestem ja. Zostało jeszcze pięciu Bartków. '''Viola: Publiczne propagowanie nazizmu jest niedozwolone... Ewen: '''Żadnych orzeszków? Do chrzanu... '''Sodie: '''Ale za to weźmiesz udział w zawodach i masz szansę wygrać debiut w show! '''Ewen: '''Oo, czadowo! James, Kim i Hans otwierają swoje puszki, są w nich tylko orzeszki. Viola otwiera swoją, jest w niej Bartek. '''Viola: '''Tak! '''Bartek: '''Viola wraca do gry! Holly, Molly i Claire również mają tylko orzeszki. Holly wyrzuca swoją puszkę. Beardo otwiera swoją, też nie ma Bartka w środku. Zadowolony zaczyna chrupać orzeszki i wydaje odgłos lwa. Alice otwiera swoją puszkę, jest w niej Bartek. '''Alice: '''Ale ja nie chcę wracać... '''Sodie: Niestety, to nie zależy od ciebie. Ewen, Viola i Alice mogą walczyć o powrót/debiut! Jeszcze 3 osoby. Samey otwiera ostrożnie puszkę, również w środku był Bartek. Bartek: Samey ma szansę na powrót! I czy jestem jedyny, który daje jej niewielkie szanse? Jacob zaczyna jeść. Jacob: '''Mniam. Max otwiera swoją puszkę, nic w niej nie ma. Przykłada ją do oka, i wtedy dostaje złotym Bartkiem w oko. '''Max: Aaoooa.... Widownia się śmieje. Sodie: To musiało zaboleć... Sky otwiera swoją puszkę. Sky: Muszę to wygrać... Nie ma tam Bartka. Sky: '''Kurczę! Rzuciła puszką o podłogę. '''Dave: Szczęście cię opuściło? Ha! Otwiera swoją puszkę, też nie ma w niej Bartka. Dave: '''Meh... '''Sky: I po zawodach, co? Dave: Hmmm. Sodie: 17 osób, dwunastka przegrywów i piątka farciarzy... zaraz, kogo brakuje? Kto jeszcze nie otworzył? Leonard: Oooootwórz sięęęęę! Leonard wykonuje dziwne ruchy palcami. Sodie: Weź ktoś mu to otwórz... Jasmine zabiera mu puszkę. Otwiera ją. Leonard: '''Hej! To moje! '''Jasmine: '''Farciarz jeden... '''Bartek: '''O nie, Leonard i złoty Bartek? To na pewno jakaś pomyłka... '''Sodie: Nie mogło być pomyłki skoro wszystko było losowo. Leonard: Ha! Nie macie szans z mocą mojej magii! Dave: Jednak się cieszę, że nie biorę udziału w tej farsie... Bartek: No dobrze, za chwilę szóstka szczęśliwców zmierzy się ze sobą w pierwszym etapie dogrywki! Następna scena. Szóstka zawodników stoi na platformach i trzyma duże gumowe młoty. Bartek: Alice kontra Viola! Leonard kontra Ewen! Samey kontra Max! Kto strąci przeciwnika, przechodzi do następnego etapu! Chyba wiecie jak to się robi... czas start! Alice "walczy" z Violą. Alice:'' '(cicho) Słuchaj, nie chce mi się bawić w te durnoty. Po prostu mnie strąć ok? '''Viola: (cicho) A ja chcę ci pomóc. Masz okazję wrócić i wszystko wyjaśnić z Nigelem skoro za nim tęsknisz. Po prostu mnie powal... Bartek: '''Mniej gadania, więcej nawalania! '''Leonard: Potężny mieczu, zwal z nóg mego przeciwnika! Ewen: '''Ziomek co ty ćpiesz? '''Samey: Chyba... ćpasz? AU! Max skorzystał z jej nieuwagi i strącił ją na dół. Bartek: '''Khhhh... nieuczciwe zagranie. Takie lubię najbardziej! '''Leonard: Lewitacja! Wyciągnął ręce do góry. Ewen go chwycił i rzucił nim jak workiem na śmieci. Leonard: Ej, ja latam! Sodie: Max i Ewen właśnie zagwarantowali sobie etap drugi! Ewen: '''YEAH! '''Sodie: Teraz wszystko w rękach, a raczej broniach, Alice albo Violi. Viola: (cicho) ''To jak, zrobisz to? '''Alice:' (cicho) Ok... dzięki, dobra z ciebie kumpela. Viola: (cicho) ''Przyjaciółka. Poza tym, chodzę teraz na terapię i nie mam czasu... ''(głośno) ''AUUU! Alice lekko ją dźgnęła. Viola zaczęła odskakiwać w tył aż w końcu spadła. '''Bartek: '''I Alice przechodzi dalej! Finałowa trójka to Alice, Ewen i Max! Jedno z nich powróci, w przypadku Ewena będzie to debiut! '''Sodie:' Tymczasem, musimy z was wyłonić ostatecznego zwycięzcę. Bartek: Niestety Chris zabronił nam używać swoich autorskich torów przeszkód, więc stawicie czoła... zadaniu z matematyki! Brrr, nie cierpię matmy... Max: Haha, tak! Wygrana jest moja! Ewen: A co to matematyka? Następna scena, wszyscy pozostali goście siedzą po prawej, a po lewej zamiast kanapy są 3 pulpity. Przy jednym stoi Alice, przy drugim Ewen, a przy trzecim Max. Bartek nagle jest ubrany w garnitur zamiast w swoje standardowe ciuchy. Sodie: '''Skąd wziąłeś te ciuchy? '''Bartek: Heloł, to animowane reality-show. Tu wszystko jest możliwe. Sodie: To ja chcę mieć naleśnikową suknię... Bartek: Jesteście gotowi na pytanie, które zaważy o waszym dalszym istnieniu w tym programie? No dobra... . . . . . Bartek: Ile to jest... 76299 x 34? Ewen naciska guzik na pulpicie. Ewen: Wiem to! Nie dziel przez zero! Goście i widownia: ''(ZBIOROWY FACEPALM)'' Słychać echo facepalmu. Bartek: Przykro mi, przegrałeś. Pod Ewenem otworzyła się zapadnia. Ewen: NieeeeeeEEee...! Zapadnia się zamknęła. Bartek: Pytanie przechodzi na pierwszą osobę z brzegu. Alice? Alice: '''Emmmm... Myśli, krople potu spływają jej z czoła. Obok niej Max zaciska zęby, zamyka oczy i przebiera palcami. '''Max: 2594166! Bartek patrzy na kartkę którą trzymał w ręce. Bartek: Ta odpowiedź jest... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Bartek: '''PRAWIDŁOWA! MAX WRACA DO GRY W POWTÓRCE Z ROZRYWKI! '''Max: '''Oh yeah baby! Moja drużyna zapłaci za wywalenie mnie. '''Sodie: '''Serio Max, my to musimy wiedzieć. Jak ty to do licha obliczyłeś w pamięci? '''Max: '''Mówiłem ofermy że jestem najinteligentniejszą istotą w galaktyce! '''Sodie: '''No.. tak, nie da się ukryć. '''Bartek: A ty Alice, jak się czujesz z tym iż zajęłaś drugie miejsce? Alice: '''Jest ok... nie zasłużyłam na powrót. Zresztą, i tak bym pewnie odpadła po dwóch odcinkach. Ewen przybiegł zdyszany i szary od kurzu. Kaszle. '''Ewen: Już jestem! Znam odpowiedź! 37! Bartek: '''Zabierzcie go stąd jak rany... '''Sodie: Jeszcze raz brawo Max! Bartek: A z wami zobaczymy się kiedy indziej. Więc bądźcie z nami gdy wrócimy do ...Totalnej ... Porażki: Podsumowaniaaaaa! Cześć! KONIEC Kategoria:TP:PZR - odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Whipa125